tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
SynthetPyro
SynthetPyro (or Epsilon700Y - "Incinerator", his real name) is a BLK Pyro TF2 Freak co-created by YouTube users Hellman604 and Maximus4587. His theme is "Etherlords - Astral". Biography SynthetPyro is another one of SynthetMedic's constructs. He was created from the remains of a deceased RED Pyro and cybernetically enhanced to become a formidable and loyal warrior. However, because he is a Pyro and his main element is fire, he holds the power over it, not just electricity and magic like other Synthets. SynthetPyro met CyborSniper whilst he was training to master his powers. He had heard of the horrific tale of his transformation and wanted to help him. But, whether it was out of distrust or just a petty act of backstabbing, he deceived the pyrokinetic into making a false alliance with him. He and his accomplices, CyborDemo and Sanarah, then attacked him and took away his ability to absorb Dark Australium. Epsilon was left to bleed to death, but SynthetMedic and SynthetSpy saved him from an early death and scolded him for offering help to strangers. After the (faked) death of SynthetMedic, he left the Synthez Warriors and became a lone Synthet with only two purposes in mind; to exact his revenge on CyborSniper and destroy all the T-Diamonds in the freak world to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. But since then, he rejoined the good Synthets, realising that he won't get anywhere on his own. Appearance and Personality SynthetPyro seems to have an absence of hate. He is never hostile to anyone, except for the Dark Australium Hunters. Also, he has confidence in just about any of his actions, which is why he got into a war with them in the first place. But the real reason is that he doesn't forgive betrayal. He despises traitors. He is wearing BLK-colored clothing, the two parts of the Old Flame workshop pack and the Deity Dress to show off his connection to fire. Powers and Abilities SynthetPyro's main ability is Pyrokinesis. With it, he has the ability to summon and control fire. He is able to summon the flame out of, simply, nowhere and control it. Like all Synthets, (except SynthetG) he can teleport to any place in the surrounding area, regardless of distance. He gained inhuman fitness and inhuman durability from SynthetMedic's enhancements, allowing him to both take a massive amount of punishment and outpace his opponents. Because of this, SynthetMedic saw him as one of his best bets at taking over the world before the former's "death" at the hands of SynthetSoldier, his former subordinate. As any other Synthet, SynthetPyro carries some spells within his arsenal of powers: *'Power Tap' - Steals stamina and durability from the victim. *'Noise' - SynthetPyro stomps on the ground, sending his victims flying into the air. After they fall, their power slowly drains and is transferred to SynthetPyro. *'Madness' - Causes the victim's sanity to decrease to minimum, predictably causing them to go insane. Faults and Weaknesses SynthetPyro may get overconfident and try to complete his task by any means necessary, causing him to lose attention on other things such as enemy freaks. There's also the obvious fact that his Pyrokinesis won't be able to hurt freaks who have an immunity to fire. Trivia SynthetPyro used to have the ability to absorb Dark Australium, this was removed after a minor controversy involving FlamingHammers and CyborSniper. Notable Videos By the Creator *The Creation of SynthetPyro *SynthetPyro vs OutlawSoldier (Incorrectly marked as non-canon) *After The Betrayal *SynthetPyro's Redemption *The Fiery Australium Hunting Beast *Meeting with The Rogue *Beginning of the End By the Community *Dark Australium isn't just FOUND lying on the ground Category:BLK Team Category:Pyros Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Elementals Category:Near-normal Category:Superhumans Category:Freaks made by Multiple Users Category:Article management templates Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Freaks made by Hellman604